Keswick & Claire (Re-write)
by Peachy-Author
Summary: A re-written version of "Keswick & Claire". The same story, but different in ways. Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. Keswick & Claire Meet

(A/N: Here's a fic showing how differently "Keswick & Claire" would've gone if Keswick had already been over his fear of girls before the fic began. Let's see how it goes...)

It was a fine early autumn day in the city of Petropolis. The bad guys were causing trouble, but Dudley and Kitty were able to stop them and throw 'em in jail. However, this story has to do with Keswick, and he's in the lab at T.U.F.F. right now. To paraphrase, we're going there right now! Come on!

We find Keswick exactly where I said he'd be: in the lab at T.U.F.F. At that moment, Keswick was busy labeling his inventions. He was working so intently, he didn't even notice when the Chief showed up at the entrance to the lab.

"Keswick!" the Chief shouted. Keswick was so caught off-guard, he almost fell over. But when he realized that it was the Chief, he asked, "Can I help you?"

"I think it's high time you had a partner." the Chief replied.

"But Chief, I don't n-n-need a partner. I've been doing fine without one." Keswick said.

"Too late now. You're getting a partner, so you might as well deal with it." the Chief said.

"Fine. So, who's my p-p-partner?" Keswick asked.

"Hang on." the Chief said. He exited the lab and told somebody, "Get in there!" When the Chief re-entered the lab, someone else was with him.

The someone was a female Keswick. She wore a white lab coat over a hot pink blouse, blue jeans, and plain, black shoes. On her right hand, she wore a mood ring (which was red now, meaning 'nervous'), and she also wore glasses that looked like Keswick's. Anyway, she was short (she's as tall as Keswick), thin, and her fur was cream-colored (just like Keswick's fur).

Keswick couldn't take his eyes off of her. He got over his fear of girls a long time ago, and so far, she had to be one of the prettiest girls he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Keswick, say hello to your partner. Her name is Claire." the Chief said.

"Hi..." Keswick nervously said to Claire.

"Hello..." Claire replied, also nervous.

"Okay, I'll let you kids get to work." the Chief said, and he left the lab.

"So, what were you up to?" Claire asked her partner.

"I was labeling my stuff." Keswick said.

"Okay. I'll help ya." said Claire.

They got right to work, though Keswick couldn't help sneaking looks at Claire every chance he got. At one point, he noticed that the ring she wore changed from red to cerulean.

"Wow! I never saw a r-r-ring do that before!" Keswick exclaimed, going over to Claire so he could get a better look at her ring.

"It's a mood ring. It changes color with my mood. Apparently, it's saying that I'm feeling 'relaxed'." Claire explained.

"Nice." Keswick said. Then, realizing that they weren't getting anything done, he said, "Okay, let's get back to w-w-work."

"Right." Claire smiled.

And so ends the first chapter of the new "Keswick & Claire". Sure it started out the same, but this time, Keswick didn't jump down the incinerator, and he was quite taken by his partner's cuteness. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	2. Is It Love?

(A/N: And here we are with Chapter 2. Let's get this show on the road!)

By the end of the day, Keswick and Claire were fast friends, and Claire also became friends with Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina (she met them during her break).

When Keswick realized that it was time to go home, he asked Claire, "How did you get here, anyway?"

"I drove." Claire said.

"Uhh, would it be okay if I w-w-walked you out to your vehicle?" Keswick asked.

"Sure!" said Claire.

Once they made it to the area where the vehicles were parked, it didn't take long for them to find Claire's mode of transportation: a hot pink motorcycle.

"Wow! You have a m-m-motorcycle?!" Keswick asked, impressed.

"Yup! Not only that, I built it myself." Claire grinned as she hopped on.

"Really?" Keswick asked.

"Of course!" Claire replied. Without thinking, Keswick said, "You've got to be the most amazing woman I've ever l-l-laid eyes on!"

"Say what?!" Claire asked, just as she was about to start her motorcycle.

"Uhhhh, it's cool that you built that m-m-motorcycle by yourself..." Keswick replied, blushing as he averted his eyes.

"Oooooooookaaaaaay..." Claire said as she drove away.

After she left, Keswick went home, unable to believe what he just did. He hoped Claire didn't think he was insane, because what he said pretty much proved that he liked her as more than just a friend. Besides, she was the first female he knew that actually didn't mind being seen with him. (A/N: And it's not just because they're partners...)

Meanwhile, Claire drove all the way to a big mansion and parked her motorcycle in the garage. Then she hopped off her motorcycle, exited the garage, and entered the mansion (Claire's rich, and from a family of non-snobs).

"I'm ba-ack!" Claire called.

"How was your day?" Claire's mother asked as she went to greet her daughter with a hug.

"It was great! I got the job at T.U.F.F., and I made quite a few friends." Claire said.

"Sounds like you're having fun at your job." Claire's dad pointed out.

"I am having fun." Claire said. Then she retreated to her room.

Once there, Claire thought about her partner, Keswick. If she didn't know better, she could've sworn he'd developed feelings for her. That thought surprised her, since guys only fell for her once they found out she was rich. But Keswick didn't seem to know, and neither did the others.

"It'd be nice to have people like me for who I am, since most people like me for my wealth." Claire said.

What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned and find out! Please review, but NO flaming!


	3. If I Love You Too

(A/N: Okay, it's time for Chapter 3. What's gonna happen? Now's the time to find out!)

It's been a month since Keswick and Claire started working together, and they're pretty close by now. Seeing how much they like each other, it's surprising they haven't fallen in love yet. But maybe today will be the day that they finally do fall in love with each other! Okay, that's it! Let's go to T.U.F.F. and check on those crazy kids!

At T.U.F.F., we find Keswick and Claire in the break room, having a polite conversation with Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina. Everyone seems happy.

Keswick casually glanced over at Claire, and sighed dreamily.

_"I still can't believe that Claire's my p-p-partner. She's a sweet girl, and so interesting and pretty... Hold the phone! Those things I just thought about her! Does that m-m-mean...? Oh boy, I think I've fallen in love with her! Yup! I have! But does she l-l-love me back? I think she does, but I don't have any evidence to help prove it..."_ Keswick thought.

Just then, Claire glanced at her mood ring, and what she saw made her gasp!

"Claire, what's wrong?" Keswick asked, having heard her gasp.

"My mood ring! Look!" Claire said, holding out her hand so he could see the ring.

"It's purple." Keswick pointed out.

"Why is she making a big deal out of the ring's color?" Dudley asked.

"My mood ring has never been this color before. Ever." Claire said.

"Do you know what you're feeling when the ring is purple?" Kitty asked.

"I'll see what the chart says." Claire replied, pulling the mood chart out of her pocket. In about 3 seconds, she found the answer.

"That can't be right!" Claire exclaimed.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"The chart says that when the ring is purple, I'm feeling romantic!" Claire explained.

"Say what?!" Keswick asked.

"I said, my ring is telling me that I'm feeling romantic!" Claire said.

"Really?! Who's the lucky guy?!" Katrina asked.

"I don't know..." Claire groaned.

"Well, it can't be me or Dudley. We're already married." Bruce said.

"Maybe it's Keswick." Dudley said.

"What's me?" Keswick asked. He'd been focusing on Claire too much to hear what was said.

"It's possible that Claire fell in love with you." Dudley said. Then he looked to Claire and asked, "Are you?"

"Am I what?" Claire asked.

"In love with Keswick?" Dudley asked. Claire thought for a moment before answering without hesitation, "Yes."

"Really?" Keswick asked.

"Yeah..." Claire replied, smiling shyly.

"All right!" Keswick cheered. Claire gave him a look, and that's when Keswick told her, "I l-l-love you, too, Claire."

"You do?!" Claire asked, eyes wide behind her glasses.

"That's right." Keswick said.

"Ohhh, I'm lucky to have a sweet guy like you in my life!" Claire said as she gave Keswick a big hug. Keswick grinned and returned the hug, feeling like the luckiest Keswick alive.

Just because those crazy kids have confessed their love doesn't mean that the story is over. Oh no, we're just getting started! Stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	4. Trouble

(A/N: Here's Chapter 4! Let's see what's gonna happen!)

It's been at least 2 weeks since Keswick and Claire finally confessed their feelings. Hmm, mentioning them makes me wanna check up on 'em! Okay, let's head on over to T.U.F.F. and see what they're up to!

At T.U.F.F., Keswick and Claire are on their break, talking with Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina. They appeared to be okay, but then Claire saw something, and it must've been pretty bad, because her mood ring turned red, she went pale under her fur, and her face fell as she said, "Oh no..."

"Claire, what's wrong?" Keswick asked, noticing how upset Claire looked.

"_Him..._" Claire said, pointing towards the entrance to the break room. Everyone looked in that direction, and JERKBAIT WAS THERE!

"YOU AGAIN?!" Dudley and Bruce yelled, ready to leap at his throat.

"Relax, I was here for Kitty and Katrina, but I changed my mind at the last second." Jerkbait said.

"So what are you here for?" Bruce asked.

"For her." Jerkbait said, pointing over at Claire.

"What do you want with my g-g-girlfriend?" Keswick asked.

"I met her back in high school, but every time I asked her out, she turned me down flat!" Jerkbait explained.

"Because I know what you're after, and you're still not going to get it!" Claire growled.

"Exactly what is he after?" Katrina asked.

"Oh, come on! Everybody knows that she's from the richest family in Petropolis." Jerkbait said.

"You idiot!" Claire yelled, really mad. (A/N: Claire hadn't told the others about being from a rich family of non-snobs yet. She didn't want to, but knew that they'd have to find out sooner or later.)

"Wait! You're rich, and you never told us?" Dudley asked.

"If you guys found out that I'm rich, I was certain you'd wanna be friends with me for that reason alone. That's how it was when I was in school. Everyone liked me for my wealth, but I wanted people to like me for who I am! Now that you know the truth, you're all gonna like me for my fortune." Claire groaned.

"That's not true. Remember, we liked you long before we found out about your wealth. And we still like you for who you are." Kitty said.

"And I l-l-love you for who you are." Keswick reminded Claire.

"Well, you're going to have to forget about Claire, 'cause she's mine now!" Jerkbait said, grabbing Claire.

"Let her go!" Keswick shouted.

"Never! She's going to be my wife!" Jerkbait shouted.

"I am not! Let me go!" Claire shouted, struggling in Jerkbait's grip.

"If you think I'm going to let you go, you're out of your mind, babe!" Jerkbait said.

"DON'T CALL ME 'BABE'!" Claire yelled.

"What do I do?!" Keswick asked himself. Then he had an idea, and he ran to the lab and quickly built a robot that looked like a rich woman. Once it was done, he walked to the break room with the robot (which looked a little too realistic to be a robot).

"Oh, Jerkbait..." Keswick called out, the robot behind his back.

"You're not getting her back, no matter what you do." Jerkbait said as he tried to force a kiss on Claire.

"Are you sure you w-w-want Claire? I just met someone who's richer than she is." Keswick said.

"You have? Who?" Jerkbait asked, still keeping a tight grip on Claire.

"Ta-da!" Keswick said as the robot came out from behind him. The robot looked at Jerkbait and wolf-whistled.

"Just how rich are you?" Jerkbait asked the robot.

"Rich enough to buy the universe." the robot said.

"That's good enough for me!" said Jerkbait as he dropped Claire and latched onto the robot. Claire let out a little shriek as she was dropped, but Bruce caught her and set her next to Keswick.

"Keswick, who is she?" Claire asked, looking at the robot suspiciously.

"Jerkbait's worst n-n-nightmare." Keswick whispered with a sneaky grin on his face.

At that very moment, Jerkbait kissed the robot, and then the robot turned into a giant missile.

"Hey, what the-?!" Jerkabit yelled as he realized what was going on.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Keswick yelled as the missile (with Jerkbait still stupidly clinging to it) flew towards Petropolis Prison. Upon his arrival, Jerkbait was thrown into a prison cell.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina all congratulated Keswick on a job well done. Still, the happiest of all was Claire. In fact, she was so relieved and happy that Keswick saved her, and she kissed him ON THE LIPS!

Keswick wasn't expecting this, but one could tell that he was actually enjoying it. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for Claire to realize what she was doing, and she abruptly broke off the kiss.

"I'm so sorry!" Claire apologized.

"Oh, Claire, why did you stop?" Keswick asked.

"Sweetie, I didn't mean to, but I was just so relieved and happy that you saved me, and I... Cutie say what?" Claire asked, realizing what Keswick just said.

"Why did you stop?" Keswick asked.

"Are you saying that you... enjoyed the kiss?" Claire asked. Keswick nodded, blushing. Surprised, Claire said, "But I kissed you too early in our relationship!"

"No, you didn't." Keswick said, and with that last word no more than spoken, he kissed her. Lovestruck, Claire returned the kiss, her mood ring turning purple with passion again.

"Awww..." Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina said as they watched the couple. It was apparent that they really did love each other.

But we still have one more chapter to go! Stay tuned, and please review, but no flaming!


	5. Meeting Claire's Parents

(A/N: Without further ado, I give you the final chapter of this rewrite!)

At the end of the day, everyone was getting ready to go home. Before Claire got ready to leave, she quickly pulled out her cell phone and called somebody. When she hung up, she said, "Keswick, how would you like to meet my parents?"

"Tonight?" Keswick asked.

"If you're up for it." Claire replied.

"Okay, I guess." Keswick said.

"Great!" Claire smiled.

After they punched out for the day, Keswick walked Claire to her motorcycle (as he did at the end of every day) and then he found his mode of transportation and followed Claire to her mansion.

When they got to the mansion, Keswick was impressed. He waited for Claire to finish parking her motorcycle in the garage, and when she came out, she led him to the front door, opened it, and said, "I'm ba-ack, and I'm not alone."

As she spoke, her parents hurried over to greet their daughter, and when they saw Keswick, they asked, "This is your partner?"

"Yup! That's Keswick. He's the most wonderful guy a girl could ask for." Claire said as she gave Keswick a big hug.

"Claire, you're m-m-making me blush." Keswick told her in a whisper.

"I can't help that I love you so much." Claire said, giving him a loving look.

"So, what made you want to bring him over?" Claire's mother asked her daughter.

"He saved my life. That's what." Claire said.

"What?! How?!" asked Claire's dad.

"One of those jerks from high school showed up and decided that I was going to be his sweetheart, but I'm already Keswick's girlfriend, and Keswick saved me by building a robot that looked like an even richer woman to make the jerk drop me, and then the robot became a missile and sent that jerk to prison!" Claire explained.

"Really?" Claire's mom and dad asked.

"I had to! Jerkbait's the b-b-biggest idiot in the entire universe! That, and Claire's the f-f-first girl who really and truly loves me as much as I love her." Keswick said, and he and Claire were holding each other close.

"It's wonderful to know that our daughter found love with someone like you. She's been hoping to find someone who really does love her." Claire's mother said to Keswick.

"As long as she's with you, I know she's safe." Claire's dad said.

"See? They like you." Claire whispered to Keswick.

"I know." Keswick said, sounding relieved. He'd been nervous about meeting Claire's parents, but having Claire beside him chased away his nervousness.

"I love you." Claire said as she kissed him.

"I love you, too." Keswick replied as he kissed her back.

The End

Awwww! Wasn't this sweet?! Claire's parents approve of Keswick and Claire's relationship! Please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


End file.
